dragonherofandomcom-20200213-history
Races
This page lists the different races and creatures in the game. The sub-types of creatures, like a specifically colored wolfs, for example, will not be listed, because the game will have many, many sub-types. Human These are ordinary humans, whose primary residences are Fadorel and Gelzar. Humans are good at ingenuity. Dwarf Dwarves have always been the best at smithing, as well as constructing basically anything out of metal, including buildings that are resistant to almost anything. The reside primarily in Tharandir. Hobbit Residents primarily of Tarken, these half-sized people are always fascinated with tea and mass amounts of meals, and are very good at sneaking, throwing rocks, and other related activities. Giant Giants are big, hulking people who reside mostly in the pyramids of Golziath. Giants are very big, about the height of a tall building, and are able to wield very heavy and big weaponry and armor. Pixie Pixies are tiny, miniscule people who have high agility and know enough about nature to be able to utilize most of their surroundings. They mostly live in Ildon. Catothian Catothians are the size of humans, and fit in well with human society, and are very agile people. They also are able to hunt and know various combat techniques, as well as having sharp claws to fight with. They don't really have much of a specific city to live, but there are rather a few catothians scattered throughout cities, primarily human cities. Zargothian Zargothians are the size of humans, but interestingly enough, they're designed to be able to breathe efficiently underwater, and utilize water for various purposes. They live mostly in Zargothia. Elf Elves are some of the fiercest warriors on the planet; they're agile, and also have great skills with various weapons, like bows, swords, and daggers. Residing in Valondor, these elves constantly ponder wise things and what is the right thing to do. Angel Angels are God's creation to both protect the world, and to destroy it when the time comes. They constantly sing praises, have dominion over the tasks appointed to them, and usually when visiting humans, they come in God's wrath, for a person did wrong in God's eyes; that is why people are ever so fearful of angels, and why they rarely encounter them. Goblin Goblins are about the weakest enemy in the entire world of Zardonia; they're short and weak, and need masses to be able to fight well. Even though they try to attack just about any non-goblin, it's not because they're evil; it's because they fear being ruled by anything other than the Goblin Warboss. In a way, they're like tigers in a jungle; they feel that they have a specific territory, the Goblin Passageway, and don't want it ruled by anything but themselves. Earth Elemental Earth Elementals only appear to actually be made of only an element; they're not; they're actually robots with rock infused with the metal so that they appear made of rock, as well as to protect them from many things, as sometimes rock is tougher than metal. Ork Orks, like goblins, are very territorial, only they like ''to attack other people. They find it enjoying to see other things bleed, and perform rituals of offering the blood to their god Baalork. They are nothing but evil, and serve a demon as a deity. '''Earth Telepathid' Earth Telepathids are humanoid creatures that look like robots but actually aren't, and have very good mobility when on solid earth. Gargathon A gargathon is just simply a troll with brown skin. It's a somewhat common birth defect. Elanderer The elanderer is a fearsome creature, with spikes everywhere, and eats just about anything. It rolls itself up into a ball that looks like a giant stone when sunning itself, and rolls into a giant creature, the size of a giant; this elanderer is a rather fearsome creature of pure evil. Troll Trolls are slaves of orks; they do whatever orks tell them to do, and don't decide anything for themselves. They're mainly used to work the machines created by orks. Fire Telepathid A fire telepathid is a dragon that is able to light itself on fire, as well as the common dragon's ability to be able to breath fire. Skeleton A skeleton is a living bone structure brought to life by way of a necromancer; as this is pure necromancy, skeletons are pure evil and must be killed on sight. Plant Warrior Plant warriors are servants of the Plant Queen, and are humanoid creatures that look like they're made of pure grass, and have very good mobility when near plants. They're also quite skilled at combat. Vampire(Bat Form) The bat form of a vampire; in this form, he is able to fly, but he is not able to use most of his abilities and skills. Vampire(Humanoid Form) The vampire is ashes brought to life by necromancy; they are pure evil and must be killed on sight. These creatures disintegrate from pure light, as well as turning back into ashes when killed. They are able to control lightning, to a limited extent, as well as create wave distortions. Lizzork These creatures resemble elves, but are actually lizards who have studied elves in order to learn fighting skills. Plant Queen The Plant Queen is the leader of the plants, and can control virtually any plant to certain extents. There are very few Plant Queens, and are very rare. Stone-Skin Giant The Stone-Skin Giant is a giant that was mutated to have stone skin, and is a very rare mutation, which is which is why they often run off from the society of the giants. Tyron A tyron is a humanoid creature with extra arms, never thinks of anything but war(Not even food), and often will have bionic implants to be able to use many weapons at the same time. They typically carry mostly guns. Demon Demons are Satan's angels, who do nothing but attempt to destroy a person's soul. They constantly defy God, attempt murder, and do everything they can to corrupt a man's soul. Dark Demon Dark demons are higher-ranked angels in Satan's legions; they're jobs are to target a person's fears, and when they target the fears, they attempt destroying souls through those fears.